In the field of workpiece transfer systems for manufacturing applications, tool mounting systems are used to connect tools to a moving member.
One known type of workpiece transfer system includes a bar that moves a workpiece between desired locations. Often the workpiece transfer system will move workpieces between workstations. Tools such as grippers or vacuum cups are attached to the bar and grasp the workpiece at one location and release the workpiece at another location. The tools often utilize pressurized air for actuation and therefore need numerous pneumatic couplings and conduits that are attached to the bar.
In many applications of workpiece transfer systems, the clearance between the bar and the workstation is limited. Accordingly, each workpiece must fit within certain defined space restrictions. This may include pneumatic and electrical wires that supply and control actuation of the tools that are mounted to the workpiece transfer system.
It is often the case with many transfer systems that multiple workpiece configurations are fabricated on the same production line. The configuration of the machines and tools that perform manufacturing operations on the production line dies are changed over along with the tooling required to move the workpieces between stations. Rigidly attached tooling makes change over difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a transfer system that provides for switching of tooling while remaining within the space limitations of the transfer system.